What the RNW Users' Favorite Characters Say About You
Add your own section, or something. PixelMiette *'Ronnie Anne Santiago:' You like shoving sloppy joes down your friends' pants. Either that or you're gay. Or you're just about the greatest person to walk the earth. *'Sid Chang:' You have either one functioning brain cell or no functioning brain cells. You also hate waffles. *'Lincoln Loud:' You're the textbook definition of a little bitch boy *'Tomika:' You don't have a last name. *'Lana Loud:' You actually prefer Lola, but you just want to seem special. *'Lucy Loud:' You like goths. *'Luan Loud:' You smoke crack. *'Kasumi Toyama:' You smoke crack. *'Arisa Ichigaya:' You don't smoke crack. Snoon Mail *Zangoose: You think sharp claws are the raddest thing in the world *Lemres: You like cute wizard bois *Alphys: You're shy, bi and ready to cry. *Carbuncle: Guu guu gu guu. *Sig: You like bugs and stoic characters. *Arle: You really like Puyo Puyo. *Ecolo: You like weird alien characters. *Dapper Bones: You are gay. And/Or you like skeletons. *Espio: You like purple, chameleons, and/or ninjas. *Tails: You ALWAYS play the sidekick character when given the decision. *Sonic: You unironically enjoy most of his games, which is more than others can say. *Corrin: You main them in smash, and you think at least one of them is cute/hot. *Thyme Warp: You have good taste in PvZ plants. *Crazy Dave: You're crazy. *Nightcap: He's literally the only thing you like about PvZ Heroes. *Sylveon: Trans rights *Mew: Mew was your first mythical Pokémon. *Naganadel: You are Moon Snail. No, seriously. I think I'm the only one who likes them, or at least prefers them over Poipole. *Giratina: You like eldritch horrors. *Whipped Cream Cookie: You are gay: Part 2 *DJ Cookie: You are bi. *Lemon Cookie: You're an introvert who can relate to him. *Millennial Tree Cookie: You are gay: Empire Strikes Back *Spyro: One of the Spyro games was your first game you ever played. *Ralsei: You have good taste. *Papyrus: You like over-the-top style humor, and you will fight for your life to prove that he's better than Sans. *Yoshi: You're a vorareaphile. Or you just like cute dinosaurs. *Bowser: You are gay: The revenge: This time, it's personal! *Toad: You will fight anyone who says Toad is annoying. Preferrably to the death. *Krobus: You like shadowy cinnamon rolls. Jennifer *Jennifer Shope: You love the color purple and you're the best person in the world. *Tommy Turnbull: You enjoy robotics, and are a pure-ass cinnamon roll. *Iroha Nijiue: You're a paniter who's ready to cry. *Mabel Pines: You're a very pure baby who loves pigs and knitting sweaters. *Dipper Pines: You probably watch videos about the paranormal all night. *Moonlight Flower: You want friends. *Ansi Molina: You're bi and ready to cry. *Heloise: ...you probably really like Squidward torture episodes. *Chihiro Fujisaki: You're a cinnamon roll that enjoys coding. *Otomachi Una: You love creating songs. *Kokoro Mitsume: You're introverted and prefers playing on your IPad/Tablet than anything else. *Sora: You have no idea who you are but act as a total voice of reason. *Manic the Hedgehog: You enjoy stealing stuff. *Pinto Rappa: You're a cinnamon roll, too pure for this world. *Bell: You fight often and love puppies. *Dark Mercury: You're a thot but a good thot. *Sailor Luna: You're a little baby child who loves doing good. *Flandre Scarlet: You've been stuck inside a basement for years and wants to see the world. *Pablo DaVinci: You enjoy kicking ass and taking names. Also a video game junkie. *Hilda: You love to help people. *Tyler Bowman: You're a very good person that wants your crush you love you back. *Amy Anderson: You're a good person, despite what the others say. *Mrs. Brisby: You will do anything for your kids. *Mao Mao: You're a lone wolf but will do anything to get a legendary status. Rimiguji *Marisa Kirisame: You like actual magician girls! *Seijou "Seitekina" Taiyo: You love your OCs too way much. *Sadone: You like creepy-looking, but actually sweet girls! *Kutaka Niwatari: You think KFC jokes about Kutaka are ironic as hell! *Ako Tamaki: You like delusional girls. *Saya Sougetsu: You want to be special! *Alice Margatroid: You have a thing for dolls and/or dollmaking. *Rimi Ushigome: You like shy cinnamon rolls. *Hifumi Takimoto: You are upbeat and enegertic in the internet, but really shy in real life! *Suguri: You accelerate a lot. *Tomomo: You're the "last boss" of the story, but everyone thinks you're not fit for that. (Poor girl...) Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Community Pages